


One Bed to Unite Them

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Wherein everyone tries to set up Bond and Q, not knowing that they’re already together.Or, five times there was only one bed, and one time they asked for it.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Works for 007 Fest 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813132
Comments: 17
Kudos: 217





	1. Engaged to be married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope prompt table’s prompt ‘There was only one (1) bed!’ as well as for the 2017 fest anon prompt ‘In which everyone tries to set up Q and James, little do they know that they are already together’. And yes, I made it into a 5+1 fic because I could. 
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the beta.

Q looks down at the mission brief in his hands and then back up at Moneypenny. Moneypenny gives him a beaming smile, and she looks perfectly satisfied with herself. 

“Engaged to be married?” Q says, raising an eyebrow. “Checking out the hotel’s services for a possible honeymoon location?”

“It’s the perfect cover,” Moneypenny tells him. “The target is there with his fiancée. Now you have something in common.” 

Q rolls his eyes, but only slightly. “And the single bed is necessary because?”

“For authenticity, naturally.” 

“Have you told Bond yet?” Q asks next, curious.

“I thought that you’d like to have the honour,” Moneypenny replies with a wink. 

“Of course you did,” Q mutters, but then he nods. “Very well. I shall tell him when he comes to pick up his kit.” 

Moneypenny grins. “You do that.” She pauses and looks directly at him. “I did it for you, you know. Bond would be good for you.” 

With those parting words, Moneypenny leaves his office. Q looks at her and shakes his head, amused. James will have a field day when he hears about this, and Q can’t wait to go home to tell him all about it.


	2. A bodyguard

M looks at Q like he knows something that he doesn’t, and then he drops the bomb. Figuratively speaking, of course. 

“A bodyguard?” Q repeats, glancing at 007 sitting next to him. James looks like a cat that has swallowed the canary, and Q has to fight the urge to jab him on his side with his elbow. God knows that his boyfriend has complained about his bony limbs time and time again, he doesn’t need a repeat performance in M’s office of all places.

Especially not when they’re still keeping their relationship under wraps. 

“You don’t think it necessary?” M asks, and he looks perfectly serious and also faintly concerned. 

James gasps, and it sounds so fake that Q’s sure that their game is up. “Don’t you want me to come with you? I thought I was your favourite agent. I’m hurt, Q!”

M, however, doesn’t seem to detect anything wrong with what has just transpired, and for a moment Q wonders if their fellow spies aren’t quite as savvy as he’s been led to believe.

Or perhaps they’re simply better actors than he’s given them credit for.

Sighing softly, Q replies with, “I have nothing against 007 accompanying me. I was merely wondering if the single bed is quite necessary.”

“It’s for security,” M replies. “Bond needs to be able to keep an eye on you at all times, and having separate bedrooms would defeat the purpose.” 

“I suppose you’re correct, sir,” Q says, and very carefully does not look at James lest he’d ruin everything by badly timed laughter. He can already imagine what James will want to do to him in the pretence of acting as his bodyguard, he doesn’t need to see it all shining from his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Later, when the meeting is over and Q’s getting up to follow James out of the office, M catches his eyes and _actually_ _winks at him_. That is enough to make Q seriously want to reconsider ending the charade early. 


	3. They’ll be roommates

Tanner is very direct and business-like when he tells them that they’ll be roommates. “We’re all sharing rooms,” he says, “and all agents are acting as unofficial bodyguards to the rest of us. Eve is rooming with M, 006 is with me, and 001 is with R. That leaves you two.” 

Q shares a look with James. Honestly, it’s nothing he didn’t already expect, after all the times their friends have all but tried to shove him into James’ arms lately. 

Too bad for them that they’re too late, not that he’d tell them that quite yet. He rather enjoys seeing all the ways the others come up with to try and push them together, and James agrees. 

“I understand,” Q says as he holds out a hand to accept the room key Tanner is offering to him. 

Tanner smiles, looking mildly relieved. It’s clear to them both that he’d feared that one or the other would try to protest, and Tanner, they’ve learned over time, is not quite as imaginative with his lies as the field agents. 

Not that Q expects his words to be straight out lies, as he could easily hack the hotel’s reservation system to see if he’s being truthful about the room sharing or not. 

“Here, let me help you with your suitcase,” James offers, the perfect image of a gentleman, and Q relinquishes it to him without a word. He allows James to walk before him, too, as it’s only proper for his role as Q’s unofficial bodyguard, and follows him up to their room.

There Q sees the king-sized bed that takes up most of the space in the bedroom, and cannot help but laugh. 

James comes to stand behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Q leans against him and cranes his head to look his amused boyfriend in the eye. He has a feeling that they won’t be getting much sleep that night. 


	4. Pretending to be married

R is the most straightforward of their friends when it comes to setting them up. 

“Look,” she says when he raises an eyebrow at the elaborate cover she’s come up with for his and Bond’s shared mission. “Everyone here has witnessed the way you two flirt. And to be honest, sometimes you act like an old married couple. You won’t have any problems pretending to be married.” 

“Everyone, you say?” Q asks mildly.

R rolls her eyes at him. “Yes. There’s at least a dozen betting pools focused on you two and when you’ll finally get together. Don’t tell me that you’re unaware of that, because I won’t believe you.”

Q shrugs. “Fine, you got me there. But isn’t the whole one bed thing taking it a bit too far?” 

“You’ve shared a bed with him before, several times in fact,” R points out. “We always make sure that it’s the biggest bed the hotel’s got, so that you both have enough room to sleep comfortably. And might I add, you’ve never once complained.” 

Q has to give her that. “Yes, I suppose I haven’t.”

“And neither is Bond.” 

Q nods. “I am aware.”

R smiles. “So problem solved. Just one thing, though.” 

“Oh?” 

“Give me a hint when something happens between you two, so that I may adjust my bet accordingly?” 

Q snorts, amused, but he makes no promises either way. 


	5. A tighter fit

None of them are supposed to be there, at that particular hotel, at this particular city. 

They’re supposed to be on the other side of the island where their target is currently holidaying, but then it _is_ a shared mission with _both_ Bond _and_ Trevelyan, and Q _really_ should have known to expect something like this to happen. 

So in a sense, he could possibly be expected to accept part of the blame. 

A tiny part, he privately points out, but a part nevertheless. 

He was the one who told Trevelyan to _stop bloody shooting at the bloody target’s men_. But no, he was only the Quartermaster, what did he know? Apparently nothing according to 006, and then of course 007 had had to join in on the fun, and that was why they’d had to leave their perfectly adequate accommodations behind and go elsewhere to wait for reinforcements. 

The hotel looks like so many others near it, filled with tourists from all over the world, families and groups of friends alike; in short, just what they need to regroup. 

“The hotel’s pretty full,” Trevelyan’s voice breaks Q out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees Trevelyan give James a room key. 

There’s no key for him, but it isn’t like Q expected to get one. Not here, in any case. 

“All the better for us to blend in,” James says as he accepts the key. 

Trevelyan nods. “You’re sharing with Q,” he says, and now there’s definitely a wink following his words. 

“Obviously,” James nods and wraps his arm companionably around Q’s shoulders. 

Trevelyan grins. “Obviously,” he echoes. “I’m right next door though, so please do mind the noise level, okay?” he continues with a definite leer. 

Q tries his best to ignore it, but even he can tell that he’s blushing a bit. 

James rolls his eyes and says something to Trevelyan in Russian that Q doesn’t bother trying to translate, and then begins to lead him towards their room. 

There’s only one bed in there, just like he’d guessed. The only thing that’s different from the previous times is that the bed is a lot smaller. 

It’ll be a tighter fit, but Q knows that they’ll manage. James always does love holding him close as they sleep, after all. 


	6. A newly-married couple of their honeymoon

They’re in M’s office when James clears his throat and says, “We were thinking that our cover could be that of a newly-married couple on their honeymoon.” 

“Yes, so a honeymoon suite would work perfectly,” Q continues, expression perfectly serious. 

Moneypenny’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” she says, making a note on her tablet. 

M nods his assent, and he looks from James to Q and back. “Is there a reason for this particular suggestion?” 

“It’ll be good practice for the real thing,” James says, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Moneypenny gasps. “Q! Why haven’t you told me about any of this?!”

“You’ve not asked,” Q replies simply. 

They’ll share the news with everyone eventually. For now, Q’s perfectly happy to watch Moneypenny splutter and M look like he doesn’t quite know what to do or say with the information he'd just been given.

James was right, it has definitely been more fun doing it all this way. 


End file.
